StarWarsUniverse:Quote of the Day
The Quote of the Day nomination page is the proving ground that all potential quotes must go through before appearing on the front page of Star Wars Universe. __TOC__ 'STEP ONE: WHAT GOES WHERE?' First of all, don't post your nominations here. There are two separate nomination pages for quotes: Star Wars Universe:Quote of the Day/In-Universe and Star Wars Universe:Quote of the Day/Other. We split it into two pages to help keep load-times down. Use the In-Universe page to nominate... *Quotes from the original trilogy or prequel trilogy of Star Wars feature films *Quotes from any canon television series or TV movie in the Expanded Universe *Spoken dialogue from any canon novel of the Expanded Universe **Basically, anything in quotation marks, editing out "he said" or descriptive text *Spoken dialogue from any canon comic or graphic novel in the Expanded Universe *Quotes from any canon computer game in the Expanded Universe **Quotes that are from non-canon "dark" paths are also acceptable The Other page is split into several subcategories. Use the Real-Life subcategory to nominate... *Quotes from George Lucas *Quotes from cast members of the Star Wars feature films, TV series, or TV movies *Quotes from authors of canon Star Wars novels or comics *Quotes from game designers of canon Star Wars games *Quotes from music composers, directors, producers, special effects technicians, or individuals with a direct connection to a canon Star Wars project **Examples: Harrison Ford, Abel G. Peña, Irvin Kershner Use the References in Other Media subcategory to nominate... *Quotes from fan-films *Quotes from non-''Star Wars'' movies or TV series that either mention or parody Star Wars *Quotes from non-''Star Wars'' comics or webcomics that either mention or parody Star Wars *Examples: Robot Chicken: Star Wars, Spaceballs, Pink Five, ''Penny Arcade'' Use the VIPs subcategory to nominate... *Quotes from reviewers of Star Wars movies, novels, or video games. *Quotes from celebrities with no direct connection to any canon Star Wars project concerning Star Wars **This assumes that the quote exists outside another media project. For example, a quote from Futurama would be Other Media, but a quote from an interview with Matt Groening would be VIPs. *Examples: Kevin Smith, Joss Whedon, "Weird Al" Yankovic Use the Narrative Text subcategory to nominate... *A block of text from any canon Star Wars novel in the Expanded Universe *A phrase from an advertisement of a canon Star Wars project, excluding spoken dialogue *A block of text from any canon Star Wars comic, role-playing game, computer game or other text medium, excluding spoken dialogue 'STEP TWO: HOW DO I DO THIS, THEN?' *New quotes should be added to the bottom of the relevant subsection of the page. In the case of In-Universe, that’s easy. Just place all quotes at the very end of the page. *Quotes should be posted using the following syntax: *As a specific example: For #Yoda is wise ~~~~ Against Comments |font-family=courier new, courier, monospace }} *Note above: the speaker token, i.e. Yoda, is bracketed by three equals signs, whereas the "for" and "against" tokens are bracketed by four. *Also note, those who nominate a quote are expected to vote for it themselves. Votes must be signed, as with posts on a forum or on a talk page, with the tilde signs, as indicated above. The vote tally should start with +1. There is a separate template for multiple speakers, so take note, and examine the wiki code in other nominations if you're having trouble. As an example, use this for a simple two-line dialogue: For more speakers, simply add more unnamed parameters, up to a maximum of ten lines. See the Template:Dialogue page for more specifics. Try to keep your dialogues as short as possible. If your dialogue exceeds ten lines, you will not be able to use the template at all and will have to simply use wiki code to emulate the standard format. The qualifier |lineX=trans will mark line X as spoken in subtitles or in a foreign language. The qualifier |lineX=no will remove quotation marks from the line in question as well as the italics, allowing the user to add a description of actions taken concurrent with a quote, if necessary, or to add other unusual text effects. Speakers in a dialogue should be identified so as to avoid confusion. For example, do not use "Solo" or "Skywalker," since many characters in Star Wars canon share that name. As a rule of thumb, use the name most commonly used in the canon source you are excerpting from referring to that character, whether this may be a first name, last name, or nickname. For a partial list of established dialogue identifiers, consult this page. 'STEP THREE: DID WE WIN?' When a quote achieves a score of +8, it moves onto the queue of quotes appearing on Quote of the Day. The queue is shown by date here. To calculate the score, one simply subtracts the number of "Against" votes from the number of "For" votes. This means that a quote with 8 "For" votes and 1 "Against" would have a score of +7. A quote with 2 "For" votes and 3 "Against" would have a score of -1. A quote is considered "voted down" (and is removed from the list) if: *Its total score is -3 (or lower) *It has accrued a total of five Against votes (even if its total score is positive) **For every +5 in the vote threshold, an additional +1 Against vote is required before deletion. See Step Four for more details on renominations and vote thresholds. *The nominator neglected to vote and the quote has no votes for or against (we usually give it a few days and prompt the nominator first) After a quote has been on the nomination list for two months without achieving a score of +8, it is deleted (zapped!). A quote can be renominated after it has been zapped, but you may want to wait a few weeks first. 'STEP FOUR: STOP ME IF YOU'VE HEARD THIS ONE BEFORE' It is preferred that you nominate a quote that has never before been featured on the front page as Quote of the Day. First-time quotes follow the procedure detailed above in Step Three. If your quote has appeared before, it must meet a higher vote threshold, which amounts to +5 for every previous time it has appeared. You can check the archive to see if your nomination has already appeared. The archive is organized by category, then further organized by speaker. Many, but not all, of the classic bits of dialogue from the original trilogy and prequels have already appeared as Quote of the Day. So, for example, you could renominate "I find your lack of faith disturbing" or "It's a trap!" or "Do or do not. There is no try." The first time these quotes appeared, they needed to reach +8, as detailed above in Step Three. For their second time, they would need to reach +13; for their third, +18. As long as the quote is kept verbatim from the source material, the nominator is free to write their own attribution line, add their own bracketed phrases to describe action, and include as many O's in Noooooooooooooo! as they feel are appropriate. Also, the nominator need not feel constrained by the exact dialogue of the previous nomination. A single quote may be expanded into a full dialogue. For example, take this quote from 8/29/06: For its second nomination, it could be expanded to include the entire dialogue with Luke. Because a previous QOTD is included, the +5 requirement would apply, even though the new nomination includes more of the dialogue. In that example, many previous QOTDs appear in a single dialogue: 8/29/06 ("there is no try"), 11/10/06 ("unlearn what you have learned"), and 1/7/10 ("only different in your mind"). There is no additional penalty for bunching up previous nominations in a bundle like this, so the threshold would remain +15 rather than +20 or +25. The bundle's vote threshold is determined by the highest of the quotes it includes. Conversely, if the nominator feels the original nomination is too bulky with dialogue and wants to trim it down, that is also acceptable, but the +5 requirement still applies. For example, this dialogue was QOTD for 9/15/07: The nominator could instead opt for: If your quote nomination has been featured before, please include a note to that effect in the comments section along with a link to the original and note the appropriate vote threshold. (Well, if you don't, I'll have to do it.) UPDATE: As of the Mofference on January 26, 2014, the votes needed totals for all past featured quotes have been reset. Furthermore, a featured quote's needed total is reset after reaching +20, or after two years since the quote was first featured. 'STEP FIVE: PROGRAMMED FOR ETIQUETTE' Some tips for posting on the Quote of the Day page: *Keep commentary to a minimum. Make a brief joke. Explain briefly why you're voting for or against. Ask "Haven't we done this one before?" or "Is that right? I don't think that's the right dialogue." Post a link to the source material. Try not to ramble or start a separate conversation (use the Senate Hall forums for that). *Vote for or against a quote for whatever reason you like. You need not explain why. Don't feel defensive about voting against a quote. Everyone's entitled to their opinion. There's no need to back up your vote with a paragraph of justifications and explanations. This is a simple vote count, not a debate. Just refrain from personal attacks and follow the same etiquette as you would on a forum. *Remember to sign your name (with the date) next to your vote as well as any commentary you make. *Some users are what we call "single-issue voters," i.e., users whose only contribution to Wookieepedia is to vote for QOTD. There may be lingering suspicions about such users being "sock puppets" or alter egos of other users. If you are a new user whose only interest in Star Wars Universe is the QOTD page, you may find your votes being deleted or crossed out and not applied to the score. To avoid this, try contributing to other areas of the Star Wars Universe. Create a userpage, for example, or hunt for typographical errors, or expand a stub, or something else to identify yourself as a unique individual. **UPDATE: There was a vote taken on the "single-issue voter" problem. The decision can be found here. From now on, in order to cast a valid vote in QOTD, you must have at least 50 edits to the Main space, meaning actual content articles, to indicate you are a contributing member. This change took place 8/1/07. **NOTE: If you find your vote has been struck, all you need do is increase your edit count. You are allowed to unstrike your own votes, but only if you meet the requirement. Unstriking your votes without meeting the requirement is a violation; repeated offenses will result in banning. *Do not tamper with the comments or votes of other users. This is considered a banning offense. Do not even correct the spelling or grammar of other users. If a user neglects to include a # or * character, you can add that, for clarity's sake, but otherwise do not interfere with other users' text at all. *Do not "forge" the signatures of other voters. This is also considered a banning offense. *We try our best to make the Quotes of the Day verbatim from the script, novel, or comic. This may include misspellings or "accented" text from a novel, exclamations in ALL CAPITALS, or droid dialogue written in small caps. **Special exception: when a comic uses bold typeface for emphasis, that convention is interpreted as italics for purposes of QOTD. *Occasionally a quote will be nominated that is incorrect. Any user is allowed to correct a quote to conform to its source material, but please be absolutely sure before making such a change. Check the source material directly and do not rely on your own memory. Also do not rely on the "quotes" section of the IMDb; it is not reliable. *Watch and learn. The QOTD nomination page has certain conventions it uses. Read through the Archive to learn how quotes should be transcribed. Remember to include the source of your quote. *Quotes of the Day may not appear on the Main Page until at least one month after the United States release of the quote's source. Category:StarWarsUniversequote